


恩奇都与骚话大全

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档有点傻屌的车我！想！看！害！羞！闪！顶着纯洁无辜的表情，胯下却疯狂输出，嘴里还不停地蹦着黄段子，被这样的小恩爱着，闪闪也要稍微脸红一下吧(^ρ^)流氓恩预警下流台词预警懵逼闪预警





	恩奇都与骚话大全

“嗯？这是什么？”

“《男人可以不长，但一定要有所长，床上情话大全，让性生活更美满》？”

“诶～还可以这样啊。”

“吉尔现在好像是在。。。”

——————————————————————————

“领子太开了。”

活动室像往常一样热闹，吉尔伽美什难得有心情拿出了引以为傲的琼浆玉液和众英灵分享，他刚刚为自己倒上一杯抿了一口，就看到恩奇都好像找到了什么好玩的东西一样两眼放光的扑过来拽住了自己的领子。

“这样比较适合你哦。”

然后一个用力把衬衣扯成两半。

“啊？诶？”

吉尔伽美什呆愣在原地，连手中的酒杯都举着忘了放下，一时反应不过来究竟发生了什么。

“啊，不对，才不是脱了就好，还要更性感一点。”

恩奇都掏出梅林送给他的黑色项圈，他知道梅林一直想给吉尔伽美什用一次试试，但除了恩奇都以外恐怕没人有这个胆子。

“这是男人梦的结晶啊。”都被这样告知了怎么可能不用用看呢。

于是他没有丝毫犹豫地把项圈系在了吉尔伽美什的脖子上。

“恩，恩奇都？！”

吉尔伽美什突然反应过来，有些慌乱地按住恩奇都在他身上乱来的手，也不顾被摔到地上的酒杯，当务之急是赶紧把项圈扯下来。

他确实不避讳性事，但是要让他在大庭广众之下做一次现场直播还是有点超出承受范围了。

别开玩笑了，这么丢人的样子怎么能让其他人看到。

“那个，恩奇都先生？”

藤丸立香呆呆地看着眼前的闹剧，好半天才回过神来，连忙放下手中的牌，用颤抖的声音出来制止，甚至都用上了敬语。

 

“啊，master，没有关系，只不过是有点东西想试一下。”

英雄王最终还是没能赢过可以随意变容的友人，他被压在沙发上，双手被按在脑侧，脸上强装镇定。

“吉尔。”恩奇都慢慢压了下去，用晶莹透彻的眼睛认真的盯着吉尔伽美什惊恐的赤瞳。

“把你的内裤脱下来借我。”

“噗！”

“哈哈哈哈！这什么啊！”

场面过于滑稽，在几个有恃无恐唯恐天下不乱的人带头下，其他人也忍不住大笑了出来，毕竟能让那个英雄王慌乱成这样的情况可不多见。

周围的情况似乎影响不到恩奇都将骚话进行到底的执念，他轻轻抚摸着吉尔伽美什修长的手指。

吉尔伽美什意识到了什么，但已经来不及阻止了，他绝望地看着恩奇都的嘴一张一合，用无比认真严肃的脸继续说出那些惊世骇俗的话。

“可以把手指伸进后面吗，或者让我舔一下吧。”

“哇哦。”  
熟悉的调笑声。

吉尔伽美什的脸变得通红，他挪了挪被钳制住的胳膊却发现纹丝不动，没有办法只好把头扭过去，尽量把自己藏起来。

他的大脑疯狂运转，他知道恩奇都向其他人问的那些事，上次教训过梅林了，而且听他刚才的语气，这次确实不像是他的主意——

然而恩奇都并不会等他思考完。

“让我摸一下你的下面。”

“住嘴啊……”吉尔伽美什羞愧到不敢出声，只能在嘴里喏喏地嘀咕几句。

“这样下去会潮吹吗？”

“把腿张开，让我看看你的小穴。”

“那个来的时候就用嘴吧。”

“住嘴啊！笨蛋！！”

吉尔伽美什打开王财，一股脑地把垫子布匹之类的藏宝全扔在了恩奇都脸上。

匆忙地从沙发上爬起来，抬起手遮住自己因为过于羞耻而红透的脸，一转头就看到四周围了一圈憋笑的人。

干脆全杀了灭口吧。

不过这一美好愿望只能等到下次了，在吉尔伽美什杀人灭口之前，恩奇都已经把人拦腰抗在肩上飞奔回寝了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！看到了吗！他那个表情！果然我把这本书翻出来是对的啊！”

“确实有趣。”斯卡哈揪住爱徒的耳朵，“不过这之后被英雄王毁掉的东西全都要你自己想办法。”

“你就算是灵基被打碎我也不会去救你的。”  
——————————————————————————  
————

“吉尔，我艹得你爽不爽。”

“够了……”

吉尔伽美什第一次恨自己那敏感的肉体，竟然在这种情况下都能有感觉。

刚一进门，他就被扒了裤子掰开腿捅了进去，没有任何准备地被压在床上肏了起来。

猛烈的撞击让他一阵头晕眼花，喘着粗气抬手去擦自己被干出来的眼泪，这才想起来脖子上还带着项圈，他连忙去解，颤抖的手指却违背了主人的意愿。

“吉尔，你的洞真棒，水好多啊，吉尔，你在咬我呢，这么喜欢大肉棒吗，吉尔……”

吉尔伽美什捧着恩奇都的脸狠狠地吻了上去，终于封住了这张让他不停出糗的嘴。

两人默契地沉浸于深吻，在撞击中交换彼此的气息，直到开始出现缺氧的征兆才恋恋不舍地分开，牵出一缕银丝。

“哈啊……谁教给你的这些东西。”

“我出来时捡到的，就摆在门口，叫什么床上情话大全。”

“本王说过多少次了！不要随便捡东西回来！”

“但是吉尔也很兴奋吧。”恩奇都摸了摸洞口的软肉，那里因为过度摩擦而变得火热，“我想让吉尔舒服呢。”

“啊啊……真是的。”吉尔伽美什抱住在自己胸口舔舐咬弄的头，强忍着下身的刺痛和不适将腿又张得更开了一些。

“用这个吧，会轻松一些。”恩奇都把一个分腿器绑在吉尔伽美什的大腿根，然后压着中间的棍子干到了深处。

“等等……这样……太……啊啊！慢点啊！”

透明的粘液被干成了白色的泡沫，恩奇都才射出了第一发。

“呼——”恩奇都重重呼出一口气，和他的王交换了一个吻。

“果然吉尔才是最棒的。”

他看着躺在床上喘气的吉尔伽美什，握住对方的腰，调换了上下的位置。

“那接下来就在上面吧。”

说着不留一点调整的时间，又一冲到底狠干了起来。

“啊啊！你这野兽！轻——点……！”

吉尔伽美什扶着恩奇都的胳膊被迫又一次开始了吞吐。

“到底是哪个杂种！本王一定要杀了他！”


End file.
